


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Drabbles [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: Contact with death is inevitable when you live the life of an UNCLE agent, but how the agents deal with it is very much an individual matter.  Drabble story - chapters in sets of four





	1. Chapter 1

**April - First Kill**

April's first missions for UNCLE were what Mister Waverly termed milk runs. Important, but generally bland and safe. On her seventh assignment, the milk curdled.

Her reactions had been trained into her by Survival School and the continuing training that their CEO, Napoleon Solo, required all field agents to attend. Normally, the dart would not have killed the THRUSH agent. Technically, it didn't kill him. Falling from the roof did that.

April had never caused a death before and stared at the body for several minutes before completing her mission. She didn't throw up until much later.

* * *

**Illya - First Encounter**

Death had always been a part of Illya's life. When butchering the animals they raised for meat, everyone in his family participated. It was after soldiers came that death took on new meaning.

He could no longer count the number of dead bodies he had seen, but Illya still remembered the first - he came across him one winter while gathering firewood. Dull eyes open wide, staring unseeing at the sky. Blood staining the snow red.

The man was no-one he knew and Illya felt guilty for his relief before muttering a brief prayer as he hurried back home.

* * *

**Mark - London Blitz**

Mark was four years old the first time Mother led him into an underground shelter. He knew, in abstract fashion, that his father had gone off to fight some bad men, but war had no real meaning for him.

He didn't worry about the odd noises or why they'd been underground for so long until they started back home. Acrid scents filled the air and Mark froze at his first sight of a bombed out building. An arm protruded from the rubble. Mother tried to shield his eyes, but he still saw it.

War became personal and scary.

* * *

**Napoleon - Korea**

It wasn't as if Napoleon had never seen a dead body before. But Korea was the first time he saw a body before it had been cleaned and neatly arranged by a skilled mortician. Seeing the bloody corpse of the man he'd been joking with not ten minutes ago? That was a new and terrible sight that caused Napoleon to lose his breakfast.

Weeks later, he watched as one of the new kids in his platoon had the same reaction to his first view of death in battle. It already felt like it had been a lifetime ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**April - Choice**

While April's actions during her milk-run had resulted in a man's death, she hadn't meant to kill him. There was no grey area in her next kill.

It wasn't long into her partnership with Mark. They had separated and, as they each made their way to their rendezvous point, April spotted a THRUSH agent taking aim at Mark. There was no way to warn him and the choice was simple - kill the THRUSH agent or watch as he killed her partner.

She didn't throw up, but she didn't sleep well that night either.

* * *

**Illya - First Kill**

It wasn't the first time Illya had blood on his hands. It wasn't even the first time that human blood was on them. It was, however, the first time he had blood on his hands from a man he had killed himself.

He was still so young and small for his age - it never occurred to him that he might kill the soldier. Illya only wanted to make the man stop hurting the girl, so he picked up the rock and struck him in the head.

The girl's sobs broke him from his stupor. They both ran.

* * *

**Mark - Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The streets of London weren't the safest place to be when Mark was in his teens. Walking home from the grocers one afternoon, he found himself between two rival gang members. His presence distracted one fighter and his rival got in a killing blow. The dead man's cronies blamed Mark.

The constables agreed that Mark was not at fault, but warned that the dead man was part of the Firm - the Kray twins gang. Before Mark knew exactly what was happening, he was being sent to live with his grandmother and sitting on a train headed for Scotland.

* * *

**Napoleon - Eye to Eye**

War was a funny thing - strange, not amusing. Napoleon had killed during battle, but that was oddly impersonal. Shooting enemy uniforms, not fellow humans.

This time was very different. An ambush by a knife wielding opponent that made Napoleon drop his weapon. Already bleeding from the initial slash, the struggle over the blade seemed to take an eternity. How exactly the combat knife finally ended up in his hands and driven into the other soldier's chest was not a clear memory.

What was a clear memory - and occasional nightmare - was the moment their eyes met as the man died.


	3. Chapter 3

**April - Light a Candle**

It had been a difficult mission with many casualties on both sides before UNCLE prevailed. April declined Mark's offer of company, saying that she only wanted a hot bath and a good book. Despite her words, when she departed, April didn't go home.

The church was old, but lovingly maintained. By now, the elderly priest knew her and didn't question her presence at this time of night as she moved to the altar and began lighting candles. So many candles. She wondered sometimes how the others coped with dealing death, but she knew she'd never ask.

* * *

**Illya - The Thaw**

Many called him the Ice Prince. Not to his face, of course.

The ice was in evidence as he left Headquarters after a particularly bloody day, but Illya's feet took him on a familiar path to a small mission. The women working there all knew him and welcomed him with smiles and hugs before he tied on an apron and began to work, no ice - not even a chill - left in his eyes.

Despite his façade, Illya never became blasé about death in any of its forms. Were he pious, Illya might describe his volunteer work as his penance.

* * *

**Mark - Whiskey Lullabye**

Mark briefly wished April had wanted to hang out for a few hours. It would have been a few less hours with only a whiskey bottle for company.

He knew, of course, drinking wasn't the best coping mechanism. Talking helped, but his fellow agents had problems of their own. Doctors? It felt like they were sitting in judgement and what did they know about how things were in the field?

Sighing, Mark poured another glass and raised it in a silent salute to the dead. Then he drank, promising himself that tonight, he'd stop before emptying the bottle.

* * *

**Napoleon - The Void**

Strange. It was Illya they believed to have frozen emotions when Napoleon was the one that death left feeling numb. Oh, it still affected him when the dead one was a woman or a child, but men? It had to be a friend to break through.

As a lovely redhead undressed for him, he reconsidered. Not really numb - empty. Numbness eventually wore off, allowing feelings back in. He'd tried drinking, but discovered something that filled the void far better. Sex. He had a reputation as an ardent lover - he doubted the ladies would be flattered if they knew why.


	4. Chapter 4

**April - Seeking Advice**

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Waverly."

"No trouble at all, Miss Dancer. Please, be seated and tell me what the problem is."

"If you don't mind, might I ask personal question?"

"That would depend on the question, my dear. What is it?"

"Have you . . . well, have you ever had to kill anyone?"

Mrs. Waverly pursed her lips slightly, remaining silent while removing the cozy from the teapot near her. Pouring out two cups of tea, she handed one to April before offering her a small tray with a bowl of sugar cubes and a milk pitcher on it.

* * *

**Illya - Seeking Solace**

A delicate hand came to rest on Illya's arm. He knew who it was before turning and there was a small smile on his face for her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Babish. Are you going well today?"

The elderly woman gave Illya's arm a light squeeze.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Victoria, dear child? Now, you must put down that broom and come sit with me. I have tea ready for us and a lovely fresh jar of jam."

"That sounds perfect, Victoria. Allow me to remove my apron and I shall join you."

* * *

**Mark - Seeking Silence**

Mark sighed and put away the bottle after he'd passed the half-way point. His kettle whistled and Mark slowly made his way to the kitchen. Some advised against it, but his gran had always had her small tipple before bed, following it with a cup of chamomile tea. A creature of habit as much as she was, he always followed his drinking with a cuppa.

While waiting for it to steep properly, he tidied the kitchen. When it was ready, he strained the tea into a small pot, taking it and a cup with him to his bedroom.

* * *

**Napoleon - Seeking Oblivion**

As Napoleon nuzzled the neck of the enchanting lady whose arms were entwined around him, all thoughts beyond what was happening right at that very moment disappeared. There was no yesterday, there was no tomorrow. No UNCLE - no THRUSH - no world beyond the walls of the bedroom.

Whoever the woman he chose to share his bed with for the evening, she became his Lethe - his lovely path to oblivion. There was a limit to how long the spell of forgetfulness would hold his demons at bay, but he cherished every minute that the images were banished and the voices silenced.


	5. Chapter 5

**April - Seeking Advice, Pt 2**

Mrs. Waverly sipped her tea quietly for a moment and April wondered if she had insulted the woman. Then April found the ice blue eyes studying her briefly.

"Yes, my dear. On more than one occasion."

For a moment, April stumbled as she tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"Do you . . I mean, how did you . ."

"How do I what, my dear? Live with myself? Reconcile considering myself on the side of good when I've killed? Sleep at night?"

Swallowing, April gave a nervous swipe at an errant lock of hair.

"Honestly? A bit of all of that, ma'am."

* * *

**Illya - Seeking Solace, Pt 2**

As was habit between them, Illya poured for them both as Victoria fussed over arranging a plate of sandwich triangles, cookies and petit fours for Illya. He took a seat near her, smiling again as she sat the plate in front of him.

"You are too kind to me, Victoria."

She openly scoffed at that.

"I could not possibly be too kind to you, dear child."

Then she lowered her voice, her words only for him.

"I see those shadows in your eyes again. You have had a hard week."

It wasn't a question - she knew. He simply nodded.

* * *

**Mark - Seeking Silence, Pt 2**

With the exaggerated caution used only by those who have drank a bit too much, Mark settled the teapot and his cup on his bedside table, tugging the cozy over the pot before making his way to the bathroom to take care of necessities. That accomplished, he undressed haphazardly, leaving a trail of clothing leading to his bed. Slipping between the sheets, he adjusted his pillows so that he could sit up comfortably, then removed the cozy to pour himself a cup of the chamomile tea.

As he savored the warmth, the tea accentuated the drowsy feeling from the alcohol.

* * *

**Napoleon - Seeking Oblivion, Pt 2**

Illya realized what Napoleon was doing on some level and Napoleon suspected that was why Illya complained about his amorous ways but never interfered unless he suspected there was danger.

The banter was appreciated. For one thing, his reputation didn't scare off the women that he preferred to bed. Quite the opposite. And those women couldn't claim they had assumed sex would inevitably lead to matrimony. Not with the number of examples around Headquarters - though one was bold enough to approach Mister Waverly about Napoleon's morals. Mister Waverly's subsequent laughter was heard by the entire floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**April - Seeking Advice, Pt 3**

Mrs. Waverly glanced toward the window.

"Perhaps age makes a difference. I learned the world was not a safe place while quite young and killed for the first time prior to my twentieth birthday. But as to how I deal with it, I ask myself these questions. Would they have killed me or someone else - either directly or through their actions? Did I kill them to attain a profit? Did I kill them simply for personal pleasure?"

Smiling slightly, she turned back to April.

"Thus far, I can truthfully answer yes to the first question and no to the others."

* * *

**Illya - Seeking Solace, Pt 3**

Where they sat, there was little chance of being overheard, so Illya gave a soft sigh.

"At times, I fear I have become a man my mother would be ashamed of."

Victoria moved the jar of jam closer to him, then shook her head.

"Nonsense. You are a good man. Your mother would be proud."

He looked into her golden brown eyes that seemed ageless and wise to him.

"You cannot know that."

"Balderdash. I've seen past that front you put on for the rest of the world. Your heart may be scarred, child, but it is still intact."

* * *

**Mark - Seeking Silence, Pt 3**

Sipping the last bit of his tea, Mark was feeling comfortably numb. His brain was a bit muzzy as he carefully placed his cup on his bedside table. Turning off the light, he mused that this feeling must be the reason some people didn't advise mixing alcohol and chamomile tea. If he hadn't already been home, he really wouldn't have felt safe behind the wheel.

That didn't matter though - he was home, in bed and the voices were blessedly silent. No more thinking - it was time to sleep. Hopefully without even the hint of a dream.

* * *

**Napoleon - Seeking Oblivion, Pt 3**

Napoleon slipped out of bed quietly, going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower to wash off the traces of lovemaking. Hot water, for him, was the final stage. The combination of that and the endorphins in his system brought him to a state that he had heard hippies describe - a floating sensation where nothing existed but absolute and perfect peace.

It was actually that tempting description that made Napoleon adamant that he would never try drugs himself. He feared that if he did find a substance that made him enter that state, he might never stop taking it.


	7. Chapter 7

**April - Seeking Advice, Pt 4**

April silently thought over Mrs. Waverly's words as she sipped her tea. Mrs. Waverly helped herself to a cookie and allowed the silence to continue until April was ready to end it.

"Do you - ever have regrets?"

"Over the necessity? Of course. For doing what had to be done when it was necessary? No."

Taking a deep breath, April relaxed and slowly began to smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Waverly. Might I trouble you for a little more tea?"

Pleased that the younger woman seemed past her crisis of conscience, Mrs. Waverly smiled back.

"No trouble at all, my dear."

* * *

**Illya - Seeking Solace, Pt 4**

Over their tea, Victoria chatted of many things - nothing important, but she maintained a lively interest in the arts and loved having someone she could talk with about plays, opera, and the ballet. Illya had even, when work had allowed, accompanied her to a few shows. He had once considered introducing her to Napoleon's Aunt Amy, as the women were near in age, but the difference in their social levels made him hesitant.

For his part, being able to have an entire conversation without even a whiff of espionage entering into it was a breath of much needed air.

* * *

**Mark - Morning After**

Sleep was deep and, as hoped, dreamless. Waking in the morning, Mark felt a now familiar pain in his stomach and sighed. He had to face the facts. He wasn't as young as he used to be and the nightly drinking was starting to tell. He couldn't let this affect his health to the point where he'd have to leave the field - who would watch April's back? There were still too many agents that held the foolish belief that women shouldn't be in the field for him to trust her safety to any other agent.

* * *

**Napoleon - Morning After**

Napoleon's inamorata of the night gave him a light kiss before dressing and leaving in the cab he'd called for her. She was one that he would likely see again - quiet and discrete, but with a libidinous nature that came close to matching his own. She was European, though she declined to name the point of her origin. He wondered if she had a story similar to Illya's, but he would never ask. Everyone should be allowed to deal with their own daemons in their own ways.

Stretching and feeling far better, Napoleon began to contemplate breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**April - Rest**

That evening, April felt better than she had since first joining UNCLE. She found herself feeling grateful to Illya - it had been something he'd said that made her decide to seek out Mrs. Waverly. After a mission, she had teased the Russian, asking if he'd trust a woman other than her to watch his back. His immediate answer of 'Yes - Mrs. Waverly' was what caused her to start re-evaluating everything she had assumed about the older woman.

Grateful that she had given in to her impulse, April settled down for a long overdue night of restful sleep.

* * *

**Illya - Comfort**

Illya escorted Victoria to her home that evening, saying farewell with a promise to accompany her to a show over the weekend if business didn't call him away. She had given him a knowing wink, saying she was well-acquainted with the demands of 'business' from the days when her dear husband was still alive.

Deciding that her husband might well have been an operative himself - possibly from the first World War era - Illya concluded that it explained a great deal of how well Victoria saw through him. It was comfortable being able to be himself with no pretense.

* * *

**Mark - Subterfuge**

Mark took pains with his appearance that morning. He not only had to look convincing to THRUSHies, but to his co-workers as well. He doubted his instructors at UNCLE had intended that he make use of his talents with disguise to use makeup for hiding the signs off too much drink and too little sleep, but a man did what he needed to.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he was of the opinion that he would likely pass muster with everyone - except Mister Waverly. Sighing, he leaned against his sink briefly. Something was going to have to give.

* * *

**Napoleon - Frustration**

Napoleon was in fine spirits as he left his apartment. He was even humming to himself, though that shifted to singing along to the radio once he was in his car and waiting for Illya to join him. He noticed that his partner seemed in good spirits as well and decided to tease a bit.

"You look bright-eyed this morning, chum. Do I know the lucky lady?"

Surprisingly, Illya gave him a small sly smile.

"Nyet. You and she have never met."

To Napoleon's chagrin, his partner remained maddeningly silent when it came to providing any additional details.


	9. Chapter 9

**April - Partner**

A good night's sleep and a hot shower had April ready to face the day, but while drying her hair, she suddenly thought of Mark. He had taken her turning down his company with his usual grace, but now that she thought back on it, she recalled that the smile on his lips hadn't reached his eyes. Was her partner having the same problems she'd been having? Had she unintentionally made him think he needed to go it alone?

Scolding herself as she finished getting ready, April swore that she would have a talk with Mark. Today.

* * *

**Illya:Napoleon - Talking It Out**

An overseas mission seemed inevitable and Illya hated to leave Victoria in the lurch. His sigh caught Napoleon's attention.

"That sounded forlorn, chum. Anything I can help with?"

Illya's initial reaction was to reject that out of hand, but he paused thoughtfully before speaking.

"You have lady friends who help you . . . reconnect after a mission. My lady friend helps me as well, but more through our shared love of the arts. I dislike when I cannot accompany her to a show she wants to attend and I know that you have the same quandary with your Aunt Amy."

* * *

**Mark:April - Talking It Out**

Mark was already at his desk when April came in, but instead of sitting at her own desk, April motioned to her partner.

"Mind coming with me for a few minutes, darling?"

Puzzled but compliant, Mark followed her down the hall. One thing about having gotten extra training from Illya was that April knew all of the spots in the building that were blind to surveillance cameras. He had shown them to her as spots to be wary of ambush, but they worked equally well when she wanted a bit of privacy. This was most definitely a time for privacy.

* * *

**Napoleon:Illya - Arrangements**

Napoleon was intrigued. Yes, he hated to feel like he was leaved Aunt Amy in the lurch when an urgent assignment came up and he knew how much she hated going to a show by herself. ut there was also his eternal curiosity about his enigma of a partner. He wanted to get a look at this woman in Illya's life.

"So - are you suggesting that we introduce the two ladies and see if they hit it off, chum?"

"Precisely."

"We're free for tonight at least - an impromptu dinner?"

"I will call Victoria."

"I'll call Aunt Amy."


	10. Chapter 10

**April:Mark - Broaching the Subject**

Once they'd reached their destination, Mark broke the silence.

"What's up, luv?"

"I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you yesterday. Well, I suppose I was, but it had nothing to do with you. I was feeling off and really needed to talk with someone. It didn't dawn on me until this morning that you needed the same thing."

Mark was a bit taken aback.

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes, darling. It occurred to me when I looked in the mirror that I'd seen that same look in my own eyes."

* * *

**Illya:Napoleon - Introductions**

Neither woman had previous plans and were quite willing to be taken for a nice supper. As Victoria lived nearest to the chosen restaurant, they picked up Aunt Amy first.

Napoleon managed to hide his shock at his first glance of Victoria Babish, but noted that Aunt Amy didn't seem to be surprised in the least when Illya introduced the two ladies to one another. To both men's surprise, the two began to speak immediately as old friends will.

"You already know one another?"

"Oh, I don't suppose we had ever been properly introduced, but yes indeed."

* * *

**Mark:April - Flood Gates**

April sighed.

"I am so sorry, darling. I was trying so hard to keep my head above water that I never noticed you were treading water too."

"And now?"

"And now, I've had a good long chat with Mrs. Waverly and, if you'll let me, I'm more than willing to share the life raft with you."

Once she got him talking, it was rather like a flood gate opened wide - everything came rushing out as April held him and let it come out as it would. When the flood finally stopped, they were both exhausted, but exhilarated

.

* * *

**Napoleon:Illya - Nodding Acquaintances**

Aunt Amy explained that she and Victoria had similar tastes in entertainments and had seen each other often enough that they had what she termed as a nodding acquaintance. Within minutes, the two women headed off to powder their noses, speaking of attending a matinee together.

Now alone, Illya and Napoleon exchanged a bemused look.

"I don't think we have to worry about them hitting it off. So chum, if you don't mind me asking, why Victoria?"

"She is the sort of woman I could imagine my mother would have matured into. She allows me to be myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**April:Mark - Facing Demons**

April cupped Mark's face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"No more of this, darling. We're partners both in and out of the field. From now on, we're going to face our demons together."

Mark gave a slight nod.

"That sounds good here, luv, but how?"

"How are you dealing now?"

The sigh was a heavy one.

"Truthfully, I'm not. A lot of drinking and mental evasion. You?"

"I light candles for the lives lost followed by a lot of sleepless nights, so I need a new way to deal as well."

* * *

**Illya:Napoleon - Trust**

Napoleon thought over Illya's words quietly then a rueful smile formed.

"After a bad mission, the last person I want to be is myself."

It took Illya a moment to realize that his partner was being serious. He didn't say anything as Napoleon put in an order for appetizers, but once their server was gone, Illya spoke softly.

"There is no reason to wish to be anyone else, my friend. You are a good agent and a better man. I have met very few that I could give the level of trust that I have given to you."

* * *

**Mark:April - New Plans**

After a minute of silence, Mark spoke again.

"I rather like the thought of lighting candles. Could I join you for that?"

April nudged him lightly.

"Of course you can, goose. And I wouldn't mind sharing a drink with you, A drink, mind you - not a bottle."

"Remember when the four of us would go to bad movies? I've missed that since the old theater shut down."

"Nothing to say we couldn't make snacks and watch bad movies on the television. Or silly shows."

"That sounds nice. Better than nice - perfect."

"Then we have a plan, darling."

* * *

**Napoleon:Illya - Alternatives**

Napoleon smiled at his partner for a minute, but the smile faded slightly before he spoke.

"Illya? Do you - well, do you think that I play the field too much?"

He was pleased that Illya was taking his question seriously and not simply tossing back a quip.

"So long as you are still . . . is selective the correct word? Never mind. So long as not just any body will do, I would say you are still in control. However, it could not hurt to explore alternate ways of decompressing and reconnection for those occasions when a suitable woman is not available."


	12. Chapter 12

**April:Mark - Bad Mission**

Their next mission was beyond bad. April, Mark, and Agent Cavella had been injured - Cavella's partner, Anthony Spinner, was dead along with three innocents and several THRUSH whose explosive device had gone off prematurely. They consoled Cavella as best as they could, but losing a partner of five years was hard - harder because Spinner died when he saw what was about to happen and slammed a door shut. The explosion had torn through the door, sending deadly shards of wood into Spinner, but the door absorbed enough of the blast that the other three's injuries had been minor,

* * *

**Illya:Napoleon - Loss**

The news of Anthony Spinner's death put a pall over the entire New York office. He had been a senior agent, less than two years from retiring. Most active agents had worked with him at least once and his abilities had been well respected. An amiable man, he had also been well liked.

Illya had worked with the man once and had appreciated Agent Spinner's professionalism. He knew that Napoleon would be taking it harder though - Spinner had been among the agents who had served as one of Napoleon's temporary partners before they had formed their partnership.

* * *

**Mark:April - Ground Rules**

Before leaving Headquarters, Mark and April agreed to a few ground rules. Since neither of them felt like being in public, after lighting the candles, they would pick up Chinese take-out then go to April's apartment. Mark could take his choice of drinks - two glasses of hard liquor over the course of the evening or four mixed drinks. He opted for the mixed drinks, getting an odd look from April when he added that he needed to pick up a box of chamomile tea.

The ritual of lighting candles proved to be more calming than Mark had imagined.

* * *

**Napoleon:Illya - Cathartic**

Illya considered it fortunate that he and Napoleon already had tickets to the opera that night. Napoleon was in a dark mood and Illya would have been hesitant to leave his partner alone. Sitting in the darkened theatre that night with Illya on one side and Aunt Amy on the other, Napoleon closed his eyes. The music and lyrics touched something deep inside of him and he found himself quietly weeping, giving Illya a grateful nod when his partner passed him a handkerchief without comment.

It was amazingly cathartic and Napoleon felt much lighter inside after allowing it all out.


End file.
